


Did You Record That?

by mrs_vh



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Driving A Car, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Watching Instagram Videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_vh/pseuds/mrs_vh
Summary: Beverly watches a video as Richie and Eddie go for a drive. Includes lyrics to "Head Over Boots" by Jon Pardi.





	Did You Record That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I saw this adorable video on Tumblr where two young ladies are driving in a car and one is singing "Head Over Boots" by Jon Pardi to the other. And it's really cute and sweet, and I've had the whole thing stuck in my head for the past couple of days. Therefore, it was obvious that I should turn it into a fic (and maybe tweek the ending a little to include the proposal. Just saying...) Hope you enjoy! Xo

* * * * *

Beverly was on her lunch break at work, headphones in and music on as she looked through her phone. She scrolled through her Facebook and Twitter while sitting at her desk, lunch spread out before her, finding nothing new and exciting going on either of those. And for some reason, her Tumblr page was being slow as possible and not reloading properly. So she backed out and opened up her Instagram.

Not much more than normal. Some college friends posting their drunken extravaganzas and Sunday brunches – it had been too long since the Losers had brunch, Beverly decided – and a collage made by Stan of his weekend camping with Bill and Mike, plus a few more added on. And as she scrolled down, one of the pictures came to life in the form of a video.

Beverly backed out again to stop her music, then went back and clicked the profile name, opening what was Eddie’s Instagram page. She clicked on the video to restart and adjusted the volume.

The video showed Richie in the passenger seat of a car, which probably was Eddie’s because it was clean. She couldn’t tell exactly where the car was, although she could see the tall post of a store sign. She watched as Richie adjusted the camera — she assumed it was his phone, set in the front cup holder.

"What are you doing?" Beverly asked Richie in the video, reaching for her take out cup and sipping through the straw.

She could see Richie smoothing his long sleeved black and white striped tee, and his mass of dark curly hair. He then sat back in his seat as his boyfriend got into the driver’s side. Dressed in jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt, Eddie was folding up their receipt as he looked to Richie. Eddie’s hair had grown out too, but not as wild as his boyfriend’s.

"Did we get everything?" Eddie asked, buckling his seatbelt. "We put gas in the car, got groceries, flea medicine for the cat, laundry soap, condoms, milk – "

"Yeah, I think that’s it," Richie replied, also clicking the buckle closed on his seatbelt. He then lifted one hand up to touch Eddie’s cheek, making a ‘mmm’ sound when Eddie leaned his face into Richie’s palm. "Got you all wore out from errands, hm?"

"I swear, if this turns into porn, I’ll disown both of them," Beverly said to herself, shaking her head at the mere idea that her friends would pull a stunt like that.

"Yeah, I’m a little tired. Let’s go home," Eddie decided, starting the car.

"Do you want music on?" Richie asked and reached forward to the radio. "CDs, radio, iTunes?"

Eddie shrugged as he shifted the car into reverse. "Whatever. You pick."

So Richie messed with something outside of the view of the camera, a little smirk still on his face, and the music began. Except — and Beverly did a double take — it wasn’t the kind of music that Richie usually listened to.

It was country. Richie rarely ever listened to country music, with the exception of ‘the old stuff’ as he called it.

Eddie found it strange too, and looked at the speakers in the middle of the dashboard with his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He then peered sideways at his boyfriend and laughed a little. "What’s this?" he asked.

"Something different," Richie told him, his smirk growing wider.

"For you, this is really different," Eddie laughed again as he drove through the parking lot.

Richie did too, but then he quickly leaned in closer to Eddie, across the armrest and the drink holder, and he began to sing near his boyfriend’s face.

" _I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight / I wanna love you and hold you tight_ — "

Beverly was sure that her and Eddie’s expressions matched, with eyebrows raised and lips stretched across their faces as if considering; both were obviously amused. As many times as they had heard Richie sing, both had never expected to hear a country song come out of his mouth, especially something so modern.

" _Spin you around on some old dance floor / Act like we never met before, for fun_ — " Richie continued, tilting his head down to drop a soft kiss Eddie’s shoulder. He looked up at his boyfriend and gave a quick peck to Eddie’s cheek before continuing.

 _“‘Cause you're the one I want / You're the one I need / Baby if I was a king / You would be my queen / You're the rock in my roll / You're good for my soul, it's true / I'm head over boots for you_ "

As he sang, Richie would touch Eddie’s cheeks and chin, poke gently at his chest for ‘you’ and sang in his ear. That was when Eddie actually giggled and shook his head, and Beverly could see it was at the boot lyric, not Richie. It seemed like Richie understood that too and he grinned at Eddie.

" _The way you sparkle like a diamond ring / Maybe one day we can make it a thing_ — "

Richie brought his hand up to ruffle Eddie’s hair and Eddie reached up to push his hand away. Richie held on to his boyfriend’s hand and Beverly could see their fingers intertwine. Eddie smirked at Richie and turned his head into his Richie’s space, and gave him a kiss.

The desk phone was ringing next to Beverly, but she pressed the volume button on the side to turn it down, finding the video to be much more important. Richie was bringing his and Eddie’s joined hands to his mouth and he moved his lips over Eddie’s knuckles to kiss as he sang —

" _Test time and grow old together / Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather / So bring it on in for that angel kiss_ — "

Richie cupped Eddie’s other cheek and brought their faces close together, giving feather light kisses to Eddie’s face. He trailed his hand down Eddie’s jawline to touch his chin, letting his fingertips circle against his skin. After considering the road, Eddie turned his face towards his boyfriend.

" _Put that feel good on my lips_ — "

Beverly saw Eddie look at Richie, actually look, take in,  _observe_  Richie and they kissed, the most loving press of their lips together. When they parted, Eddie gave a warm smile to Richie before looking back to the street.

Richie grinned. " _’Cause you're the one I want / You're the one I need / Baby if I was a king / You would be my queen / You're the rock in my roll / You're good for my soul, it's true / I'm head over boots for you_ "

Beverly found this absolutely adorable, to see a personal moment in her friend’s lives. In all the years that the two had been together, the other Losers has seen plenty of cuddles and kisses and sweet private moments. They had also accidentally walked in on things they never wanted to see again. Plus, there had been many ‘ _I love you_ ’s’ and embraces and times where Eddie and Richie would watch each other from across a crowded room without breaking their gaze. The Losers had been there to witness the two wash dishes and move furniture and pack to visit back home or go on camping trips, laugh and fight and cry, and they had shared birthdays and drunken nights and everything in between. But this, this was special — an everyday moment of running errands and both just being so sweet together.

And fidgety — Richie was being very fidgety now, having released Eddie and was leaning back towards his side of the car. He was no longer singing as the music continued playing, but was making eye contact with the camera. And then, strangely enough, he winked.

Beverly straightened up, confused. What did that mean?

She leaned back in as Richie adjusted himself, one hand shoved deep into his jeans pocket. It took a few moments but Richie was back over the armrest, nuzzling his lips against Eddie’s cheek. Richie’s eyes were closed as if caught in a peaceful moment with Eddie, but they opened again when he began to sing.

" _Yeah, I'm here to pick you up / And I hope I don't let you down, no_ — "

And that was when he lifted his hand and opened his fist, stretching out his fingers flat with his palm. He was looking at Eddie, waiting for his boyfriend to see what was waiting for him.

It was a ring.

Eddie clearly didn’t realize what it was at first, because he gave such a casual glance that Beverly almost missed it. And then Eddie looked again, his eyes widening in surprise, and his jaw dropped.

"Richie?" he asked, looking between the ring and the road and his boyfriend.

Richie continued singing, but his voice was now tight with nerves. " _’Cause you're the one I want  /You're the one I need / Baby if I was_ — " he paused, lips pressed together as he swallowed. "Will you marry me, Eds?"

Beverly gasped so loudly she thought the two could hear her. Her hands slapped over her mouth and her eyebrows disappeared into her hair. It was happening, this was really happening.

Eddie gasped too, eyes widening at the road. He immediately began turning the wheel, maneuvering the car onto the closest road to park the car. Beverly could see the gas station sign in the back window, but couldn’t focus on anything but Eddie’s frantic driving and Richie’s nervous giggling. She really hoped that Eddie wasn’t about to have an asthma attack or some sort of anxiety breakdown, something that would ruin the moment. He did look like he was about to cry, and it seemed that Richie was also trying to calm himself.

In the hurried frenzy, Eddie put the car in park and undid his seatbelt. He then turned to Richie and nearly threw himself at his boyfriend, grabbing his face and kissing him with all his might. Richie was able to catch Eddie and return the affection, a smile visible in the kiss. He squeezed his hand tight to hold the ring in his hand.

Beverly was not crying. She was most definitely not crying at these two, or how sweet it was that Richie sang even if the music genre was outside of him, or the lyrics, or how Eddie was crying, or that it was quite possible that Richie was crying too.

The kiss lasted a long time, with Eddie’s fingers combing through Richie’s hair and Richie holding tight around Eddie’s waist. When they finally parted, Beverly could see Eddie had tear streaks down his cheek and Richie’s eyes were red. "Ask me again," Eddie told him.

Richie’s eyes were definitely red now. "Will you marry me, Eds?"

"Eddie, say yes, _you idiot_!" Beverly yelled at her phone, wiping away the stream of tears down her cheek.

Eddie grinned and he nodded. "Yes, I’ll marry you," he sighed and moved back in to kiss Richie again, as the song faded to an end.

After a few moments, Eddie sat back and he wiped his cheeks, giggling. Richie swiped his thumb under Eddie’s eye, then his own and they smiled at each other. "Here, give me your hand," Richie gestured to the ring he still held.

"Oh, yeah," Eddie sniffled and held out his left hand to his boyfriend. He couldn’t hold back his grin as Richie put the ring in his finger and brought Eddie’s hand to his mouth to brush a kiss over his knuckles.

"There you are, Eds. I love you,"

"I love you," Eddie said, eyes then casting down to his hand. "Oh… _fuck_ , wow...oh, Richie..."

They kissed again, the affection showing as it was soft and slow and wet. With Eddie distracted, Richie’s hand reached out for his phone and picked it up, and there was a moment of fumbling. However, Eddie did turn his head and witness Richie trying to end the video. "Did you record that? _Richie_ – " he demanded in a shrill voice before the video ended.

It began again, as all Instagram videos do when they finish. And Beverly watched it again, and again and again and again, and she cried each time. When she finally backed out, she could see the caption – "Forever" with a heart emoji, and Beverly cried again. She could see the other Losers' names in the like section and their comments below, making it apparent that she was the last of the group to watch the video. So Beverly wiped her tears and blew her nose, then clicked the heart like button and went to work typing her own congratulations.

* * * * *


End file.
